


Don't Touch

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 22 Gore, Drabbletober, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: “Salahmu menggodai cintaku. Salahmu yang tak bisa menahan diri. Salahmu menyentuh apa yang bukan milikmu. Salahkan dirimu yang tergoda dengan keindahan pangeranku. Salah nasibmu yang tidak beruntung.”





	Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imorz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/gifts).



> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Pertama kali bikin MatsuHana ... rexa malah bikin ginian ... orz .... tapi sejujurnya, kalo melihat keduanya, rexa selalu merasa kalo Makki selalu membiarkan dirinya digoda orang lalu membuat Mattsun marah dan Mattsun melampiaskannya pada orang yg seenaknya tergoda sama Makki. XDDDD
> 
> Didedikasikan untuk adinda rexa tercinta, Imorzchan .... bukan hadiah yg rexa janjikan sebenernya, tapi rexa harap adinda suka. Nanti rexa bikinin lagi ♥
> 
> Happy reading~♥

  
“Sayang, kautahu seharusnya bagian itu tidak dipotong melainkan dipatahkan?”

Lalu bunyi gemeletuk yang membuat ngilu menggema di ruang bawah tanah. Hanamaki Takahiro tersenyum setelah meletakkan potongan lengan bawah yang berhasil dilepasnya dari persendian di tubuh seseorang yang terbaring sekarat di hadapan mereka. Matsukawa Issei menyunggingkan seringai.

“Maaf, cintaku. Kautahukan aku lebih lihat menggunakan pisau ketimbang mengurut persendian?”

Darah memancar deras begitu Issei mencabut pisau besar yang digunakannya untuk memotong bagian bahu. Sang korban tak menemu vokalnya ketika satu per satu tubuhnya dimutilasi, terlebih dengan obat bius sebagian yang diberikan padanya, yang melumpuhkan sebagian tubuhnya tapi masih membuatnya tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

Seharusnya tidak begini. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini.

Issei kembali memamerkan seringainya. Pisaunya membelai kulit pipi sang korban. Matanya menatap tajam. “Oh, aku tahu apa yang dia pikirkan.”

Takahiro menoleh, ia tengah mengakali persendian kaki agar bisa dipatahkan dengan mudah. “Apa?”

Issei menarik Takahiro mendekat, lalu meraup bibir sewarna buah persik itu dengan buas. Takahiro berusaha mengimbangi permainan bibir Issei. Lidah keduanya bergumul, saling membelit, menukarkan tali-tali saliva yang kini meleler di sudut bibir.

“Ja-Jangan sekarang, Mattsun.”

Issei terkekeh. “Aku tahu kamu suka.”

Takahiro berdecih. “Aku menggilaimu, sayangku. Tapi jangan sekarang~” rengeknya dengan bibir yang mengerucut, seolah-olah ia tak suka. Padahal tidak demikian.

“Kau belum mengerti juga ya?”

“Eh? Oh! Apakah—”

Kembali bibir tipis itu dibungkam. Kali ini Issei menarik tubuh Takahiro untuk melesak dalam dekapannya, sebelah tangan sibuk meremas bokong padat sang tercinta. Takahiro tak mampu meredam desahannya.

Issei menatap tajam pada sepasang mata cokelat kehitaman yang memohon ampunan. “Salahmu menggodai cintaku. Salahmu yang tak bisa menahan diri. Salahmu menyentuh apa yang bukan milikmu. Salahkan dirimu yang tergoda dengan keindahan pangeranku. Salah nasibmu yang tidak beruntung.”

Takahiro terkekeh lalu bergelayut mesra pada lengan kekar Issei. “Sudah … sudah … dia kan sudah rasakan akibatnya. Tak bisakah kita menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat? Aku menginginkanmu,” ujarnya memprovokasi sang kekasih, lagi dengan lidah yang menjiati belah bibirnya sendiri begitu sensual.

Satu kecupan kembali berlabuh. “Baiklah. Kau yang meminta, sayang. Mau mengucapkan sesuatu?” Takahiro terlihat menahan tawa. “Oh ya, aku lupa kau tak bisa bergerak, tapi setidaknya kau bisa mendengar bukan? _Happy Halloween, by the way._ ”

Lalu satu tikaman ke jantung mengakhiri semua penderitaan.

 

Benarkah?

  
.  
.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Maafkan jika MatsuHana sedikit ooc di sini. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Sampai jumpa.
> 
> Rexa, signing out


End file.
